My Brightest Star
by stealyourfood
Summary: Negitoro, can be happy or sad. Warning: Character Death.


**Author: another story. It was an idea from some random Taiwan Drama Series that I had chanced upon. So the lines (Actually one line) might not be entirely original. But I hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the idea of this story.

Warning: Not a happy ending, If you want a happy ending, stop at the horizontal line!

**My Brightest Star**

I waited impatiently, resisting the urge to tap my feet against the tiled floor. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach, and my heart was racing.

Then Miku walked in slowly, her teal hair that was usually in two cute ponytails let down to flow gracefully. She was wearing a pure white dress, nothing too elaborate, but it looked good on her. She always looked good in anything. Mikuo was escorting her to where I was, and he was beaming proudly. I knew that beside me, Luki was grinning at him as well. But now, I was focused on Miku. She was not just a star in my eyes, she was my brightest star, the only one that caught my attention.

My eyes could not leave here, even as she came to stand beside me.

"Beautiful…" I whispered, unable to help myself, and she giggled slightly. "You too."

No, I was dressed in a white tux, with white pants and white shoes. My long hair was now tied up in a normal ponytail. No matter how well I was dressed, I could never compare to her.

"Ahem." Kaito coughed softly, getting our attention. "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union…"

Everyone was here. Meiko, Lily, Gumi, the Kagamine twins, Miki, Haku, Neru, Piko, Kiyoteru, Ruko, Yuuki, some newer Vocaloids, and even Gakupo, who had been sulking after I rejected him. They had supported us from the start, even when our fans threatened to leave unless we broke up. Even when people started to view and treat us differently. Even when our families… our families, huh? Right, not everyone was here then, Mikuo and Luki had allowed us to live with them, after Miku's parents disowned her after she came out of the closer. My parents weren't any better either. Luki and Mikuo refused to get married before their little sisters, and insisted that they see us through the ceremony.

My proposal was on a Saturday night; I stopped Miku in the middle of a dance during a Vocaloid party. Meiko was in on it, she gladly hosted the event. I got down on a knee, and fumbled around my pocket for the small black box.

"Miku." I started, and slowly opened the box. She gasped as I said the next words. "Will you marry me?" She cried out "Yes" repeatedly as she hugged me, kissing me fiercely.

Everything that we endured, everything that we worked hard for, all boiled down to this moment.

"Do you, Megurine Luka, take Hatsune Miku to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

I could hear sniffles in the background, and smiled as I spoke. "I,Megurine Luka, take you, Hatsune Miku, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." I took the exact same ring I had brought along that day, and slid it onto her finger. ""This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am"

"Do you, Hatsune Miku, take Megurine Luka to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Kaito asked.

"I do! I do! You all heard that, right?" Miku said, and everyone laughed happily. "I,Hatsune Miku, take you, Megurine Luka, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." She took a matching ring, and slipped it onto my finger as well. "I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

I felt tears spring to my eyes – tears of happiness. And the very audible sniffling was increasing too.

"And now I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I swooped in and brought my lips to meet Miku's eagerly, and we met in a perfect union. My eyes were closed, and I was savouring the magical moment. This was not a lover's kiss, full of want and need. This was not an innocent kiss. This was a kiss that was beyond words. It was our first kiss as a wedded couple, it was a kiss to seal our marriage, a kiss that contained a million possibilities for the future. For our future.

We broke the kiss after a couple of wolf whistles and Len shouting "Get a room!" She was blushing, and I was certain I was too.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, for the first time, Mrs and Mrs Megurine-Hatsune!" Kaito declared, and everyone cheered wildly.

It was not fanciful, it was not elaborate, but it was special to us. It could never be compared to any other wedding. I guess the simplicity of it all was enough for us, knowing that everyone there was there to genuinely support us.

* * *

A year after our marriage, we adopted a seven year old girl called Mika. She had long light purple hair, and bright green eyes. She was energetic and playful but sensible and more mature than others at her age.

Miku quit her job to take care of Mika and our new house, while I stayed at Crypton as a mentor and a lyricist. With a family, I could no longer afford to be an idol and do tours around the world. Our days passed peacefully, with little difficulty.

One night, I was gazing at the specks that dotted the night sky.

"Hey." Miku wrapped her arms around me and I relaxed into her hold.

"Hey, is Mika asleep?"

"Yeah, she is." We drifted into a comfortable silence, and we could only hear each other breathing.

"Hey Luka, you like looking at the stars, right?"Miku asked.

"Yeah, remember our first date?"

"Of course I do, you dragged me up a hill at night, and it was so tiring." Miku paused, thinking a bit. "But then when we reached the top, we could see the stars clearly, and it was worth it. Just like our relationship."

I nodded. "Maybe Mika can look at the stars with us."

"I don't know that much about constellations!"

"I can teach you, if you want." I purred.

"You always teach me a lot of things." Miku wiggled her eyebrows.

"Lessons aren't over, are they?" I whispered huskily before lifting her off her feet and carrying her bridal style to our bedroom.

Of course, everything was too good to be true, wasn't it? Our peaceful, happy lives were destroyed when that single phonecall came while I was at work.

"I'm sorry, Megurine-sama, but your wife has been shot." The rest of the conversation was blurry, and I could only register the fact that my wife, the light of my life, my beloved Miku had been shot. She was out with Mika, it was just an ordinary outing.

"How?" I managed to ask, emotions rushing over me like a tidal wave.

My knees felt weak, and were ready to collapse, but I could not just fall down, defeated now. My family needed me. I rushed over to the place, praying silently the whole time. When I reached, they were lifting Miku onto a stretcher, and Mika was crying beside her.

"Mika!" I ran towards my daughter, who hugged me tightly. "Mama!"

"I'm her wife." I blurted out, and was allowed to enter the ambulance.

"Miku, Miku, it's me." I grabbed her hand. Why was it so cold? It slowly returned the gesture, and she managed to speak.

"Lu…ka?"

"Yes, it's me, love. Hang on, you're gonna be alright, it's just a while more." I could not stop the tears from trickling down my cheeks.

"Why…are…you…crying?" She reached out with her other hand and gently wiped away my tears, but new ones flowed down.

"Why?" I choked out in between sobs. Why? Why her? Why did that petty thief's gun misfire? Why? Why did Miku take the bullet? Why? Why for someone she had never met? But… that was Miku, and the Miku I knew, the Miku I loved, was selfless, honest, and ready to help people. But why? I still could not accept it!

"Luka…"

"Yes?" I asked, my voice hoarse, and I gripped her hand tighter.

"You … like… stargazing…"

"Yes, yes I do, when you're better, we can go stargazing. The three of us, as a family." I cried openly, Mika crying with me.

"When… I'm… gone…"

"What are you saying? You can't just go? What about Mika? What about me? What about… us?" The last word came out as a subdued plea, a muffled scream for help. That word once contained our future and potential, but now, it seemed like it was being taken away from me.

"Ssh…scatter…my…ashes…in…the…ocean…" Her breathing was more labored, and her words were becoming softer and softer.

"Then…I'll…be….reborn…as…a…star…" She was crying now, the blood splatters on her cheek mixing with the warm tears.

"No, no, don't go! Miku!" Please don't go!

"Then…when…you're…looking…at…the…stars…"

STAY! DON'T GO! I screamed inside, but was too petrified to open my mouth.

"You…find…the…brightest-" She suddenly coughed out blood, much to my horror, but tried to finish talking.

"-star…and…then… you'll…know…" Her eyes were slowly closing, and I screamed for her to open them.

"you'll…know…that's…me…Love you,….Mika…" No,NO! This can't be happening!

"Love….you…Luka" Miku? Miku? MIKU?

"MIKU!"

* * *

Six years had passed since then. Nothing had changed. Nothing much. The house was still fine, we were still fine. We coped, as hard as it was. Mika was now 13, and much more sensitive to others.

"Mama, do you… do you miss Mummy?"

"All the time."

"Mama, what are you looking at?"

I felt my eyes burn with the promise of tears.

"I'm looking at the brightest star."

End

**Author: Told you… I feel terrible for killing Miku, honestly. I'm sorry that this isn't exactly a happy fic… Reviews would be greatly accepted…**


End file.
